


We Have Buck

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz Family (9-1-1 TV), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Work Husbands, and he's right, christopher thinks they're in love and should be dating, dumbasses to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: Christopher folds his arms across his chest and leans back in his seat. “We have Buck.” he repeats stubbornly, as if that should be explanation enough.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 110
Kudos: 785





	1. Chapter 1

"I knew it." Eddie groans.

Buck looks up from the book he was so previously engrossed in, noting the stiff set of Eddie's shoulders. "Knew what? You ok?"

"Dating." Eddie says with a huff, like it explains everything.

"Uh," Buck closes his book and leans forward. "Let's try this again. This time pretend I can't read your mind. What did you know about dating and why do you look so miserable?"

Eddie sits down beside Buck on the cramped love seat with another groan. "I knew it was too soon to start dating again! I told Christopher about my date with his ex teacher and he's been giving me the silent treatment ever since dinner last night! He didn't even look at me this morning when I dropped him off for school."

Buck grimaces. That doesn't sound like the Christopher he knows. "That's weird. I thought he'd be excited for you."

Eddie shakes his head. "I know he still misses Shannon. He must think I'm--I don't know, trying to replace her or something like that. I tried my best to explain to him that that's not the case at all but as soon as I told him I'd gone on the date, period, he just stopped listening and got that angry little pout on his face he gets when he's really upset about something."

Buck squeezes Eddie's shoulder, consolingly. "That's rough man, I'm sorry. Maybe I can help you talk to him?" He offers hesitantly. He's not even sure what he would say but he can't stand that look of melancholy on his best friends face.

Eddie shrugs. "Couldn't hurt. Hell, he'll probably listen to you more anyway." He bumps their shoulders together playfully, "You  _ are _ the fun parent, after all."

********************

"He still mad at me?" Eddie ventures.

Carla's pressed frown answers that question well enough. "Don't know what you did to get him in such a sour mood, but ya better fix it, and soon. Good luck, honey."

Eddie sighs, going over to the living room where Christopher is finishing up some school work. "Hey bud."

Christopher barely looks up. "Hi Dad." He replies in a monotone.

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"Uh, hey, you wanna hear about a weird call we got today?"

"M'busy with homework." Christopher declines.

"Right." Eddie sighs.  _ Well _ , he thinks, _ here goes nothing. _ "What would you say to Buck joining us for dinner tonight?"

This manages to capture Christopher's attention, his little curls bouncing as he tilts his head up in excitement. "Buck's coming over?!"

"Yup." Eddie nods, already grabbing his phone out of his back pocket. They'd had a very long 24 hour shift--Buck especially had had a particularly rough go of it on their last call of the day, tumbling down a flight of stairs when an overly panicked maintenance worker had pushed him out of the way in his haste to exit the building. 

Eddie's not sure if Buck would even be up to coming over, even if he had offered the day before, with how exhausted he must be by now. Still, he tries to phone him, hoping Buck isn’t passed out in bed yet. 

“Mmm, hey, everything ok?” Buck answers on the third ring, sounding like he’s wiping drool from his face. 

Eddie curses internally. “I woke you up, didn’t I? Sorry, it’s nothing, never--” 

“Hey, woah, hey, I wasn’t asleep,” Buck lies. “I was watching TV, what’s up?” 

Eddie sighs. “Buck, it’s fine, really, I just...” he hesitates, before looking across the kitchen island at his son. “I wanted to see if maybe you could come over for dinner? Talk to Christopher with me? About, you know...” he sighs again, “But this can wait, seriously, you must be dead on your feet, you don’t have to--” 

“Give me like forty minutes, I’ll be there. Pizza from Sal’s ok?” Buck asks, and Eddie can hear the bed creaking under him as he gets up. 

“Buck, really, it’s ok, it’s not a big deal--” 

“That a yes for extra cheese?” 

Eddie chuckles into the phone. What did he ever do to deserve a guy like Buck to come into his life? “Always.” 

“Great. See you in a little bit.” 

***********************************

Buck shows up with an extra large pie and a noticeably tired smile. 

“What happened to your eye?” Christopher gasps when he sees the ugly molten of black and blue just above where Bucks birthmark is, and right under his cheek bone. He carefully brushes his fingers down the side of Bucks face, worry making his brows furrow together. 

“Took a tumble on a call.” Buck shrugs it off. “But it’s not too bad--Hen said my hard head saved me.” 

Christopher laughs at that, hugging Buck in greeting when he hands Eddie the pizza and leans down to wrap his arms around the kid and squeeze tight. 

“How was school, learn anything new today?” Buck asks, when they all sit down around the table to eat. 

Christopher nods eagerly and begins to ramble on about his day and about all the new and interesting facts he now knows, he tells Buck about his teacher accidentally farting during the zoom meeting and how the kids were all cracking up, and about a project due next Friday he still needs to get some art supplies for. 

Eddie interrupts to ask what kind of supplies. “I’m off tomorrow if you want to--” 

Christopher cuts him off with a look that reminds Buck a lot of Eddie when he’s in  _ that _ kind of a mood. “Carla said she can go.” 

Buck can sense the tension in the air instantaneously and decides it’s about time they stop dancing around the subject of their discontent. So he turns to Eddie and says, “So, hey, you never told me how your date with Ana went?” 

Christopher gapes at his dad and then at Buck and then again at his dad. “You told him?!” 

Eddie blinks, surprised by the absolute shock on Christophers face. “Um, yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I?” 

Buck looks equally confused, looking back and forth between the two Diaz boys.

Christopher shakes his head. “Why are you going on dates with Miss Flores?” 

“Ok, well, first of all, it’s not  _ dates _ , it was just one date--and because I--” he struggles with the right words to say. “She’s nice and pretty, and I mean, I thought maybe it was time to finally--” 

“ _ But we have Buck _ !” Christopher exclaims, his nose scrunching up in anger, his hands balled up into fists on the table. 

Eddie opens his mouth but nothing comes out for a few seconds. “I--wait--what?” he turns to look at Buck, as if Buck will have the answers he’s seeking, but Buck looks like a deer caught in a headlight now, eyes wide. 

Christopher folds his arms across his chest and leans back in his seat. “We have Buck.” he repeats stubbornly, as if that should be explanation enough. 

Buck clears his throat, “Listen, Chris, you’re always gonna have me, that’s not going to change, just because your dad wants to start dating again--is that what’s been upsetting you?” 

Christopher looks down, his face pouty. “We’re a family.” he says softly. 

Buck and Eddie trade looks across the table and Buck scooches his seat closer to Christophers so he can reach over and gather him up in his arms. Christopher goes easily, burrowing into Bucks chest. “Of course we are.” he confirms, “And like I said, there’s no way that’s ever going to change. I’m always going to be in your life, no matter what.” 

Christopher looks up at him from under his fringe with big doey eyes that just about melt Bucks heart. “You promise?” 

Buck nods firmly, holding him tighter. “I swear.” 

Christopher leans back to look at Buck and then turns slightly to look at his dad, before asking. “Why don’t you wanna be together?” 

Eddie frowns, “W-what do you mean?” He’s not exactly sure what Christopher is implying but he does have a slight inkling and he’s not really certain as to how he should feel about it. 

“Why won’t you date Buck?” Christopher asks, flat out, his tone a mixture of accusation and genuine befuddlement. “Don’t you love him?” 

Eddie stammers. “I--umm--uh--I mean, of course, yeah--I, you know, yes, yes, I love Buck, but not, not like  _ that _ , Chris.” 

Buck swoops in like a superhero to save Eddie from himself, chuckling lightly at how flustered the other man is. “Christopher, buddy, me and your dad love each other, but only as friends. I think that’s what he’s trying to say.” 

Christopher huffs. “Are you  _ sure _ ?” 

Buck nods, trying not to laugh. He doesn’t want Christopher thinking he’s laughing at him, but the situation is just so surreal and funny. “We’re sure.” 

Eddie coughs out a faint. “Yup.” 

***********************************

Buck comes out of Christopher’s room a couple of hours later after having read him a bedtime story, to find Eddie in the kitchen cleaning up. “Hey, let me help.” 

Eddie waves him off. “You look beat, here,” he passes him a beer bottle. “Sit, before you keel over.” 

Buck has to admit, he  _ is _ bone tired, and so he takes him up on the offer, taking a long swig and sitting down, his elbows leaning hard against the kitchen table. He lets out a yawn he can’t quite stifle, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. 

Eddie stuffs the pizza box into the blue recycling bin under the sink for later and starts talking. “Thanks for tonight.” 

Buck nods. “Anytime.” 

Eddie hums. “You know,” he says, thoughtful, “It’s not too surprising, that Christopher thought we might be an item.” 

Buck’s ears perk up at that. “You think?” 

“Yeah, I mean, if you’re not here then we’re hanging out at your place.” Eddie shrugs. “We do weekly game nights with just the three of us. And sure, we didn’t exactly start this friendship off on the right foot, but now we’re practically inseparable. I guess Christopher saw all that, and what with his mom being gone, and well, with me not really letting a third person into our lives for so long? I’m just saying, it’s not the weirdest conclusion for a nine year old to come to.” 

“Huh,” Buck nods. “Yeah, I can see that.” he cradles his beer in both hands and smirks, “Ooh, you know what, that kinda make us work husbands. You know?” 

Eddie snorts. “Oh yeah, sure it does.” 

Buck’s smirk quickly disappears as a a thought suddenly occurs to him. “Uh, hey, um,” he bites at his bottom lip, worrying it. “Maybe it would be better for Christopher if I stepped back a little?” 

Eddie looks up sharply. “What?” 

“I pretty much just inserted myself into your life--both your lives--without even asking, and you’re right, I’m sure it’s confusing for Christopher, me being around all the time?” Buck grimaces. 

Eddie shakes his head vehemently. “You’re overthinking it, trust me. Christopher  _ adores _ you, and sure, maybe there was a tiny bit of a misunderstanding there, but we’ve talked to him and cleared everything up, so no harm no foul.” 

“If you’re sure.” Buck sighs. “But listen, I’m serious, I won’t feel some type of way about it, if you think you and Christopher need some space. Especially now, you know, that you’re dating again. I don’t wanna be a third wheel or anything. I get enough of that from hanging out with Mads and Chim.” 

“I’m sure.” Eddie comes around and takes the half empty beer bottle from Bucks hands, knocking their shoulders together lightly. “C’mon work hubby, you can crash here tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait, let me get this straight,” Hen purses her lips, trying her best not to let them turn up into a grin. “Christopher got mad that you were dating Ana,  _ not  _ because you were putting yourself out there again, but because he thought you were  _ cheating  _ on Buck?” 

“I guess, if you want to put it that way, yes.” Eddie sighs. He has no idea why he had to go and open his big mouth about any of this. A second opinion, maybe? 

Chimney shrugs. “I wanna say that’s crazy but Christopher’s an astute kid,  _ I  _ personally always thought you two would make a cute couple.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Uh huh, sure, laugh it up Chim.” 

“No, I’m serious.” Chimney insists. “Like, ok,” he points to Hen. “Me and Hen? We’re best friends.” Hen nods in agreement, wondering exactly where this is going. “But you and Buck?” 

Eddie raises a brow, not really following. “We’re...also best friends?” 

The term ‘best friend’ has always seemed a little juvenile to Eddie--something kids in middle school and high school say a lot. But with Buck, he’s decidedly made an exception. 

Chim hums, tilting his head. “I mean. Is that  _ really  _ all you two are?” Before Eddie can say anything Chimney plows on. “Example! Anytime Maddie and I are planning on having the crew over we immediately go over the invite list out loud and inevitably it always goes like so: Bobby and Athena? Check. Hen and Karen? Check. Buck and Eddie? Check.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes again. “Well yeah, we’re the only two single people in the crew, so of course you lump us in together.” 

Chim shakes his head. “Maybe I’m not explaining it right?” 

Hen snorts. “What  _ are  _ you trying to explain?” 

Chim throws his hands up in the air. “That maybe--just maybe--there is  _ something  _ more to their relationship and they’re too close to it to see it!” Chimney’s sure he sounds a little insane right now to his crew mates, but this isn’t exactly a new topic of conversation for him. He and Maddie have brought it up a handful of times before, the very obvious and unspoken  _ thing  _ between her brother and Eddie. 

Eddie raises both eyebrows this time, high on his forehead, incredulous. “You think maybe you’ve been watching too many telenovelas there, Chim?” 

“Doubt me all you want,” Chimney leans back in his chair. “But I have an intuition about these things.” 

Hen laughs unrepentantly. “Since when?”

“Intuition about what?” Buck asks, as he and Bobby walk up the stairs to the lounge area. 

“Intuition about--” 

“About nothing.” Eddie cuts Chim off with a look. 

Thankfully the bell rings, signaling an emergency, before Buck can needle an answer out of Chimney. 

***************************

Eddie tells Ana on date number two a few days later, about Christopher's reaction to everything, when she asks how he’s doing. 

“Oh.” Ana blinks. “Are you and--I’m sorry, you said his name is Buck?”

Eddie nods. “Yeah, well, it’s Evan, but everybody calls him Buck. He prefers it that way.” 

“I see.” Ana takes a sip of her drink. “Are you two that close?” 

“We’re close, but not,” Eddie scoffs. “Not like  _ that _ . Christopher just misunderstood. You know kids. Anyway, we told him it’s not like that and that Buck would always be in our lives, that this, me dating and stuff, wouldn’t change that. He took it a lot better after that.” 

“That’s good.” she smiles at him from across the table. “Christopher’s a really good kid, I’m glad he’s got someone outside of you and Carla who cares so much about him. Buck sounds like a really great guy.” 

Eddie’s smile then is one she can only describe as incredibly fond. “He really is.” he clears his throat, “But uh, enough about my family drama,” he jokes. “How was your week?” 

They talk the night away and drink maybe a little too much wine over dinner, and it’s nice. Eddie hadn’t realized how much he missed this feeling, of getting to know someone intimately, going on dates, worrying about what to wear on said dates. 

They decide to walk along the pier after dinner and the crisp air helps clear their heads from the red wine a little. 

“I heard they opened up that axe throwing place on Maine street a few days ago,” Eddie mentions casually. “I’m uh, I’m free next Friday if you wanted to come check it out with me?” 

Ana looks at him from under her long lashes and nods. “I’d like that.” 

Eddie grins. “So it’s a date then.” 

*************************************

“Christopher’s mad at me again.” Eddie sighs. 

Buck frowns sympathetically. “How come? I thought he was feeling better about it now; didn’t you go on your second date with Ana recently? Like, a couple of days ago?” 

“Yeah, it’s a little different this time,” Eddie sits down next to Buck as Chim and Hen join them upstairs in the kitchen. “We scheduled the third date for this upcoming Friday and so I had to tell Christopher--” 

“But that’s game night.” Buck interrupts without meaning to. Eddie blinks in surprise at the annoyance that leaks into Bucks tone. 

Hen’s eyes dart between the two men. “Game night?” she repeats questioningly. 

“We get together Friday nights and play games--me and Buck usually have off that day and Christopher doesn’t have school the next day, so it’s perfect.” Eddie explains casually, still side eyeing Buck, who’s suddenly gone mute beside him. “Anyway, I told Chris we’d have to skip this week and he didn’t take it too well.” 

Chim nods in understanding. “Kids need routine.” he says wisely. “I read that in the parenting book I bought--very informative stuff in there, Eddie.” 

Eddie gives him an unimpressed look. “It’s not the first time we’ve had to cancel game night.” he says to the room at large. 

“Ah,” Hen inputs. “But it  _ is  _ the first time you’ve had to cancel it because you’d be spending that time with someone else, isn’t it?” 

Eddie groans. “Yeah, no, you’re right. I didn’t really think of it that way.” he turns to Buck with pleading eyes, “I was thinking of seeing if Carla could babysit that night but do you think maybe I could drop him off at your place? He might be a little more forgiving if at least I don’t take away his Buck time.” 

Buck hesitates for a moment, which is so unlike him that within seconds all eyes land on the youngest member of their crew. “Uh, yeah, yeah, that’s fine.” It’s not like he has plans that night. Not anymore, at least. He stands up from his stool abruptly and starts headed for the stairs. 

Chim calls after him, “Hey, where’s the fire?” he jokes. 

“Restroom.” Buck replies off handedly, not bothering to turn around or slow down, taking the steps two at a time before disappearing around the bend. 

Hen stares at where Buck just was, pensive. “Huh...that was odd.” 

“What was?” Eddie asks. 

Chim snorts. “Dude, you are so oblivious. I’m telling you, my intuition is never wrong about these things.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Oh shut up, you’re reading way too into that. He had to go to the bathroom. That’s all that was.” 

Hen hums. “I don’t know, maybe Chimney’s actually onto something here.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you gonna tell me what’s bothering you?” 

Buck shakes his head, not looking up from his sandwich. “It’s nothing.” he mutters. 

“C’mon,” Maddie pokes at him, her brows furrowed in concern. “Who do I need to beat up?” 

That manages to get a small smile out of Buck. “It’s…” he pauses, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and sighing. “I don’t really know? It’s weird, Mads.” 

Maddie presses her lips together. “Let’s talk it out then, figure it out together, ok? I’m all ears.” Chimney told her last week about how Eddie had started dating again recently, so she’s pretty sure she knows what this is about, but she’d rather Buck come and out and tell her himself. 

Buck shakes his head. “It’s stupid. I’m being stupid.” 

“Hey!” Maddie frowns. “Don’t call yourself that, you’re  _ not  _ stupid. Now c’mon, tell me what’s the matter. Maybe I can help?” 

“I think I’m…” Buck looks down. “Mad?” 

Maddie blinks, surprised. “Mad?” she repeats. “Why? At what? Or...at who?” 

“At Eddie.” Buck finally admits. 

Maddie can’t help herself, she eagerly blurts out, “Because he’s dating again?” 

“What? No.” Buck gives her a funny look. “I’m mad because he canceled game night this Friday. He’s taking Ana to some axe throwing place for their third date, and you know, that’s cool, and of course I’m happy for him, but--” he stops, making a face that reminds Maddie of a much younger, more unsure Buck. “I guess I didn’t realize until now how much things are actually gonna change, now that Eddie’s dating someone. And what if things get really serious with Ana? I can’t compete with that.” 

“Compete?” Maddie stares at him. “Buck, are you jealous of Ana?” 

Buck snaps his mouth shut, having realized what he inadvertently let out. “I--what? No. I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t want to be a third wheel.” 

“Did you talk to Eddie about it?” 

Buck shakes his head miserably. “No, I agreed to babysit Christopher for him that night and left it at that.” 

Maddie pulls him into a half hug sympathetically, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. “Oh Buck.” she sighs.  _ He has no idea _ , she thinks, and she knows nothing she says will make him realize the full extent of these feelings he’s harboring for his best friend. 

He needs to figure this out on his own, as much as it hurts her to see him struggling. 

**********************************

Christopher is sullen as can be come Friday night, after Eddie drops him off. 

Buck takes a page out of Bobby’s recipe book and makes baked mac and cheese--Christopher’s favorite--in hopes of cheering the kid up, but even as he eats the little frown on his face stubbornly remains. Buck sighs; like son like father, huh? 

After dinner Buck whips out his video game controllers, and for an hour or so of playing mario kart and mortal kombat Christopher is finally sufficiently distracted from his sour mood. 

Though, of course, this doesn’t last too long. By the time they brush their teeth, wash their faces, and change into their pajamas, Christopher is back to Mr. Grump. “Hey,” Buck begins gently, “I know you’re bummed game night was canceled but there’s always next week, and maybe when your dad comes to pick you up in the morning we can all go get breakfast together--how’s that sound, bud?” 

Christopher looks up at him with those big sad eyes that break Buck’s heart. “Why can’t things stay the same?” 

“Change is kinda just a part of life you can’t always control, Chris,” Buck tries his best to explain, “Your dad is trying to get back out there and find--”

“But he has you.” Christopher insists. “ _ We _ have you.” 

Buck sighs--how does one explain to a very adamant nine year old the difference between platonic love and romantic love? “You do have me.” he agrees. “But um, well, your dad is looking for something more.” Buck clears his throat when his voice cracks slightly on that last word--maybe he’s catching a cold? “Your dad and I are best friends. We love hanging out and we both love you, obviously, but we don’t love each other in the same way married people like Hen and Karen, or Bobby and Athena love each other. We’re just friends.” 

Christopher tilts his head. “Like Uncle Chimney and Aunt Maddie?” 

Buck blinks. “Uh, what? No, no, they’re like, head over heels in love.” 

“But they’re not married.” 

Buck nods. God, he’s getting this all wrong. Maybe he should have waited until Eddie was around to pick up this particular conversation. “That’s...true. But you don’t have to be married to be in love, sorry, that was my bad, for not giving enough examples.” 

“So why aren’t you and daddy in love?” 

“Oh, uh,” Buck hesitates and is only saved by the grace of God; that of course, being his door clicking open and announcing someone's presence in his apartment. “Eddie?” he looks up over his railing. He’s not supposed to be back until tomorrow morning. They both figured he and Ana would be out until late and to have to wake Christopher up in the middle of the night just to drag him from one house to the other would be unfair, not to mention a hassle. It’s barely ten o’clock so Buck isn’t sure why Eddie is back so soon. 

Eddie shrugs off his jacket and it’s only then that Buck sees the navy blue dress shirt underneath. It looks good on him. “I felt bad missing boys night, so I cut the date a little short, hope you guys don’t mind.” 

Christopher doesn’t mind in the least--this only means he gets to stay up an extra hour playing board games with Buck and his dad, before bedtime. 

When Christopher is yawning and scratching at his eyes drowsily Buck picks him up and tells Eddie he can use his shower while he puts Christopher to bed. 

“You sure?” Eddie feels bad, knowing Buck was stuck at home on a Friday night babysitting his kid while he was out on a date, and now on top of all that he’s volunteering to do bedtime duties, too. 

But Buck waves him off and gently carries a half asleep Christopher upstairs. Eddie can’t help but watch them go. He watches Buck’s broad retreating back, watches the way that even in his sleep, Christopher clings onto Buck’s shoulders. 

***********************************

“Hey, thanks again for tonight.” Eddie stretches as he gets ready for bed. “And for letting me borrow your clothes.” He hadn’t been thinking straight when he’d rushed back to Buck’s after his date, and now he was wearing one of Buck’s t-shirts and a pair of joggers that were just an inch too long on him. 

“Anytime.” Buck nods. 

“How was he?” 

Buck shrugs. “Upset, a little confused, I think, at the change in routine, but he’ll be ok.” 

Eddie grimaces. “I messed up. I should have rescheduled the date when I realized what day it fell on,” he sighs, “I was just so excited, you know? It’s been so long.” 

“Hey, we all make mistakes, don’t beat yourself up too much about it. How was the date, anyway?” 

Eddie smiles softly and it makes something in Buck’s stomach flip. “It was good. Really good. She has a hell of an arm so in the future if we ever get into a fight I’ll know to keep any axe blades away from her.” he jokes. 

“Ah,” Buck grins. “So you think there’s an ‘in the future’ here, huh? When’s the wedding? Gotta prepare my best man speech.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes at the teasing tone. “First of all--who says you’ll be my bestman?” 

Buck gasps and dramatically holds one hand up to his chest, as though he’s been struck. “Rude.” 

Eddie laughs. “And secondly,” he takes pause, his expression turning thoughtful. “It’s a little early, but I guess I can see a future with Ana. I mean, I know Christopher’s not totally on board yet, but I also know he likes Ana--she was his favorite teacher last year--and Ana’s great with kids, hell, it’s her job. She’s smart and funny, charming, and not to mention beautiful.” he shrugs. “It’s a no brainer.” 

Buck nods around a yawn. “It’s late, I’m gonna hit the hay. You comin?” 

Eddie nods, following Buck up the stairs to his bedroom, where Christopher’s already tucked in and asleep in the middle of the giant king sized mattress. They lay on either side of Christopher and before Buck can turn off the lamp he notices Eddie smiling, “What?” 

Eddie shakes his head, whispering, so as not to wake the sleeping nine year old between them. “S’nothing, it just occurred to me, that when Christopher said we were together I thought, ‘where is he getting this from?’” he chuckles softly. “But I mean, look at the three of us,” he rolls his eyes, “We’re in bed together on a Friday night with our kid. No wonder he thought you and I were a thing. You know Chimney thinks there’s like some  _ unspoken  _ thing between us?” he shakes his head again. “What does that even mean?” 

Buck stares at him from across the bed and suddenly it feels as though Eddie is miles away. “Who knows.” He turns the light off before Eddie can say another word and throws his cover on over his head. 

Eddie furrows his brows in the darkness. “G’night Buck…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smh who gonna tell him? 
> 
> lol thanku for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Buck had intended to surprise Maddie at work with lunch since he was in the area anyway, but had forgotten to consider her new hours, now that she was going to be on maternity leave soon. Which is how he ends up having lunch with Josh in the breakroom instead. No need to waste food, after all, and with everything going on lately Buck doesn’t get to see Josh as often as he used to. 

“You look like you’ve got something on your mind.” Josh knows that little crease in the forehead well now from watching Maddie; the Buckley siblings have a pretty easy tell. 

Buck stuffs a piece of chicken into his mouth and chews on that for a minute to give himself some time to think up a lie but finds that he actually doesn’t want to, for once. Dr. Copeland has pointed out more than once during their sessions Buck’s tendency to deviate from the topic of certain _feelings_. 

“I guess I’m kinda bummed,” Buck admits. “About all the changes happening lately. I know change isn’t always a bad thing, hell, I spent my late teens and early twenties hopping around from place to place until I found the right fit.” he shrugs. 

“What kind of changes, if you don't mind me asking?” 

Josh can feel Buck’s nervous energy from where he’s sitting, his leg bouncing up and down nonstop. “Eddie started dating again, um, I don’t know, like two, three weeks ago now? At first I was excited for him, and uh, I mean, I still am.” he’s quick to reassure Josh, “But it also made me realize how connected I am--or, was--to Eddie and Christopher? Like, we’re close, you know? We do all these fun things together all the time and now it’s gonna hafta stop and I don’t know how to feel about it except _lonely_?” Buck groans. “I’m sorry, this is your lunch break and your job is already so stressful and I’m over here unloading on you--” 

“Hey, hey,” Josh holds his hands up, “I’m the one who asked. And FYI, we’re friends, so feel free to unload whenever. As I’m sure Maddie’s told you I happen to be a pretty great listener. And trust me, I understand lonely.” Josh pats him on the arm sympathetically. “Have you talked to Eddie about any of this?” he asks, already knowing the answer is no even as Buck shakes his head in response. Josh looks up at the clock on the wall and grimaces. “Lunch break is almost over, but look, I’m going to dinner tonight at this outdoor restaurant with a couple of friends, why don’t you come and join us?” 

Buck hesitates to accept the invite; he doesn’t want to intrude. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Josh nudges him playfully, “Plus it beats moping around in your apartment.” 

Buck nods. Josh is right, he’s been spending way too much time by himself during his off days as of late, he should get out of the house, even if for one night. “Ok, yeah, I’ll be there.” he smiles at Josh. “Thanks.” 

**********************

Jackie frowns. “So he just decided to cancel game night with you and his kid to go on this third date of his and he didn’t expect the backlash? Oof.” 

Buck knocks back another shot and nods. “Right? He knew Fridays were _our_ nights.” 

Josh orders another drink when the waitress comes by and then turns to Jackie. “He’s upset about it but refuses to talk to Eddie about it.” 

Jackie takes a long gulp of her beer and sets it down. “I get it.” she shrugs. “Talking about your feelings is hard, especially with something as complicated as this, I mean, what’s Buck supposed to say?” 

Josh’s other friend Anthony, scoffs and gives Buck a look. “Maybe ‘hey, I wanna be your baby daddy’?” 

Buck sticks his tongue out at him from across the table. 

Anthony grins cheekily. “Put that away unless you’re gonna use it.” 

Buck rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling too. He and Anthony tap shot glasses before downing them. He sighs, letting the burn at the back of his throat settle a moment. “I’m being too needy. Ana’s great for Eddie and I want him to be happy, and I’m sure she’d make a great step mom to Christopher. It’s just...I don’t see where that leaves any room for me?” 

Josh squeezes his shoulder. “The 118 is a family, Eddie’s always going to have room for you in his life Buck, you two are best friends. It might not be how it used to be, but like you said this morning, change isn’t always a bad thing.” 

Jackie purses her lips. “I’m not trying to read too into it or anything, seeing as we all just met and I don’t know this Eddie guy, but are you maybe possibly into him? As more than a friend, perhaps?” 

Buck scoffs. “And I thought _I_ was drunk.” he shakes his head. “Eddie’s straight.” 

Anthony raises a brow and leans forward suggestively. “And you are?” he draws out the last word purposely. 

Buck blinks at him. “ _Drunk_.” 

Josh and Jackie laugh. “Hey, tomorrow’s Friday,” Jackie says, “aren’t you seeing each other? I think Josh is right, you should talk to him about all this.” 

Buck shakes his head. “Eddie canceled again. He didn’t really say why though. And he didn’t ask me to babysit, either, so maybe he got Carla to go? I don’t know.” And speak of the devil, Eddie and Christophers faces pop up on his phone screen as it buzzes to life on the table. “Oh shit, that’s him.” Buck tries to clear his throat and pretend he’s not as drunk as he feels when he picks up the call. “Uh hey, what’s up? Everything good?” 

He’s not expecting Christophers voice to answer him, but it does. “Bucky? You’re coming to game night tomorrow, right?” 

“Uh, I--your dad said it was cancelled?” Shit, did Eddie not tell Christopher? Buck is gonna kill him. 

“I know,” Christopher says easily. “He changed his mind. So can you come?” 

“Oh, uh, then yeah, yeah, absolutely bud. Tell your dad I’ll be there.” Buck smiles softly at the eager little ‘ _yes_!’ on the other end of the line and they say goodbye and hang up. 

“Oooh, what’s with the face?” Anthony pokes fun. “Good news?” 

Buck grins. “Game night’s back on.” 

*******************

Buck has a shift Saturday morning that he picked up at the beginning of the week, after Eddie had originally canceled their plans for Friday evening, but he doesn’t mind being a little tired the next morning if it means he gets to hang out with the Diaz boys. 

He brings over a new game he’d ordered over the weekend that he knows Christopher’s been excited to play, a DVD of an old Power Rangers movie for later, a giant bag of chips and a six pack of Eddie’s favorite beer. 

He knocks on the door with his foot instead of using his key, on a count of they’re in his back pocket and his hands are full. 

Eddie opens the door but in the place of his usual warm smile there's only confusion. “Um, what are you doing here? I thought I told you--” 

“Bucky!” Christopher comes over on his crutches from the other room sporting a megawatt smile. “You’re here!” 

And just around the corner, from the living room, Ana appears, looking both dazzling and surprised by the intrusion of what is quickly dawning to Buck was supposed to be date night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christopher really said, "oh, game night's back on? great. let me invite my other dad." without reading the room AT ALL. (also eddie needs to keep his phone away from christopher lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> thanku for reading :)


End file.
